disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Belts
Made of metal and leather, and imbued with the power to fight and soaked in sweat from dangerous battles or forbidden sexytimes. Belts are powerful magical items that work similar to an Orb but work better for physical combatants than for mages. Belts grant the wearer great physical strength, but their extreme weight causes them to lose their dexterity and speed. Unlike other belts, these specific belts can be worn on either the waist, neck, arms, or shoulders and replace whatever item may be there. The bonuses granted are untyped bonuses, however they do not stack with other belts. Power Belt Caster Level: 10th Construction Requirements: '''Craft wondrous Item, Bull's Strength, 14,500 hl Price: 29,000 hl Tighten It to get a Slight Power Boost. This belt grants you +2 Strength as well as Damage reduction 2/Adamantine. However it lowers your dexterity by 2. '''Beastly Belt Caster Level: 14th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Bull's Strength, The hide of a beast, 24,500 hl Price: 49,000 hl More powerful than 100...no, 1,000 gorillas! This belt grants a +2 bonus to Strength as well as DR 4/ Adamantine. You also gain a -2 penalty to your dexterity score. Aura Belt Caster Level: 16th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Bull's Strength, the scale of a dragon 50,200 hl Price: 100,400 hl You really crank my engine. Gain +4 bonus to strength and -4 to dexterity. You also gain DR 6/Adamantine. While wearing this you have an aura of great intimidation about you. You can intimidate opponents as a swift action which gains a +4 bonus. Black Belt Caster Level: 20th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Craft wondrous Item, Bull's Strength, a Monk's grave dirt, 63,000 hl Price: 126,000 hl Only a true master is allowed to wear this. This grants a +6 bonus to Strength and a -6 penalty to dexterity. It provides DR 8/ Adamantine and in addition, 6 times per day you can cast a quickened true strike on yourself. Ubermensch Caster Level: 20th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Craft wondrous Item, Bull's Strength, a Super Hero's grave dirt, 63,000 hl Price: 126,000 hl Feel as strong as a hero. This grants a +6 bonus to Strength and a -6 penalty to dexterity. It provides DR 8/ Adamantine and in addition, while you wear this belt you are immune to fear effects. If you would be effected by a fear effect, you gain fast healing 5 for the duration of that fear effect. Unlosing Belt Caster Level: 8th Price: 12,000 hl Construction: Craft wondrous item, creator must be an unlosing ranger, 6,000 hl This beautifully crafted white leather and shiny golden belt is what heroes are made of. Literally. An Unlosing Ranger wearing this belt gains 1 additional evolution point, a +1d6 bonus to his hero strike damage, and he is treated as 5 levels higher to determine his unarmed strike damage. The evolution point can be utilized even if his great power is inaccessible for whatever reason. If the Unlosing ranger is below 3rd level he actually gains the ability to use the Hero strike early. A non Unlosing ranger wearing this belt gains 1 evolution point to spend on a 1 point evolution. In addition they gain a +1d6 bonus to damage usable once per day as a free action and they gain the unarmed strike damage of a 5th level Unlosing Ranger. Orion's Belt Artifact Caster Level: 20th Gird yourself for a galactic battle! This belt was taken straight off of the back of the stars themselves. Radiating with cosmic energy, the Orion's Belt is a powerful artifact that contains thousands of little universes within it. This grants a +8 bonus to Strength and a -2 penalty to dexterity. It provides DR 10/- and in addition, 3 times per day you can cast a spell that works just like Fireball however it deals force damage. The damage is 10d6 force and the reflex save DC is 20. Though it is considered an artifact, there are thousands of them in the universe and as such they are really just very powerful magic items.